


My Heart Burns There, Too

by slowburningechoes



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers, Ben is the love of my life, Body Worship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not A Fix-It, Oral Sex, Some Richie angst I’m so sorry, Squirting, mentions of abuse, sorry Eddie is still dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowburningechoes/pseuds/slowburningechoes
Summary: 27 years later, the Losers finally defeated IT, but so many things are left up in the air... especially for Beverly. She knows she cannot return home, and she has developed a blossoming romance with Ben. Ben still feels unworthy at times, but he wants to show Bev how much he cares for her.“Bev,” he whispered, “I worship you. I have since the day I met you. That won’t ever change. Let me prove it to you.”
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	My Heart Burns There, Too

Something felt different. Everything was over. IT was dead, but so were Stan and Eddie. Everyone was grieving in their own way, but a certain feeling of guilt laid upon the shoulders of one Loser in particular - Ben. He was mourning the loss of his childhood friends, there was no doubt, but his guilt rested in the happiness he felt, finally gaining something he had dreamed of for twenty-seven years. Ben’s enormous crush on Beverly had not faded in those interminable years, instead it flourished into an intense love. The majority of the Losers had moved away from Derry in the years following their first battle with Pennywise, and in turn, lost many of the memories of their childhood… but not Ben. Although he had moved away and started a successful career, some memories of Derry stayed with him through a small piece of paper bearing the simple script: Beverly Marsh. During the darkest moments of his adult life, Ben would gently pull the corner of the paper out of his billfold, admiring the small hearts Beverly had drawn underneath her signature; he would remember her smile, that seemed to be contagious, and the small taupe freckles that scattered across her cheeks in a constellation unique to her perfect skin. Ben had forgotten many things about Derry, but he had never forgotten about Bev.

Ben sat, staring blankly down at the quarry he had just left, his feet dangling over the edge, dripping water from his still-drenched body. He thought back on everything that had just occurred with Bev: separation, rescuing each other, Bev’s realization about her true secret admirer, and the picture-perfect underwater kiss that happened just a few moments before.

Is it wrong to feel happy? Ben looked over at Richie, eyes puffy and red from the constant stream of tears that had been flowing since he dragged Richie away from Eddie’s lifeless body. If anyone deserved to be happy it was them. I can’t feel this way - not with all this pain around me.

He sat for a few moments, debating more on the matter, when he sees from his peripheral someone crouch down beside him. It was Richie. 

“It’s okay, you know?” Richie said, teary-eyed. “I’m happy for you and Bev.”

Ben looked up at Richie, staring in confusion for a brief moment. It was truly as if Rich has read his mind. 

“I - I’m sorry for pulling you away from him like that… I can’t imagine how you’re feeling. You probably hate me for -,” Ben rambled, until he was abruptly interrupted.

“Man - don’t apologize for that shit,” Richie sniffled, firmly grasping Ben’s shoulder. “I loved him, yanno… that’s the only reason I couldn’t let him go. I know you were just trying to save my ass… I just - I just don’t think I’ll be able to live without him is all.”

Ben put his hand on top of Richie’s and paused for a moment, and thought about how close he was to losing Beverly down there. He knew that he would feel the exact same way if he had.

“You’re strong, Rich. It’ll just take time is all. You’ll be happy again… one day,” Ben said, trying to instill hope back into his heartbroken friend.

Richie half-grinned, a gentle tear rolling down his left cheek. He wiped it away, and softly told Ben, “You can be happy now. After all of this, you and Bev deserve to be.”

Ben had never felt that Richie was someone who had a serious bone in his body, but he could tell Richie wasn’t kidding this time. Ben still felt guilty, even with his permission, but he grinned subtly up at Richie.

“I’m serious, man. I mean - go get laid or some shit. Stop being so fucking sad,” Richie said, pushing Ben playfully.

Ben rolled his eyes, letting out a quiet chuckle, “Beep beep, Richie.” 

Ben stood up and slipped his shoes back on, proceeding to walk towards the rest of the Losers. Mike was discussing where the group may go from here. After all, the majority of them had gained back memories they had forgotten about for almost twenty years. Bill knew he had to go back home to Audra and Mike finally could get the hell out of Derry. Richie could only put his life on pause for so long, he had shows coming up in Reno. Ben had a project to finish. 

The only Loser without a plan was Beverly. She had left her wedding ring on the steps of her home in Chicago. She had stood up to Tom, in a way that meant certain hospitalization if she returned to him. Divorce was inevitable in Beverly’s mind, but she had nowhere to go until then. So, she decided to start small - go gather her things and then devise a plan.

—

Richie didn’t have much to gather, which was a relief because he had to use the rest of his hands to carry Eddie’s already-packed suitcases down the narrow staircase. Ben waited at the bottom, he even offered to help, but Richie rejected. Even though the bags had wheels, he still carried them, lifting them slightly off the ground with all his strength.

The fuck did Eddie pack in these? He wondered, finally setting them down on the ground beside Ben’s feet.

“Bev’s been up in her room for, like, almost an hour, I think she might’ve packed more than this,” Richie groaned, jestering towards Eddie’s suitcases.

“I sure hope not, I guess I’ll go help her,” Ben started up the stairs.

Richie smirked at him, “You might be able to help her in more ways than one.” He raised his eyebrows and made a thrusting motion towards Ben. “Get it?”

Ben shook his head, continuing up the stairs at a quicker pace, “Reeeaaaal good one, Trashmouth.” His voice was sarcastic, as it always was when responding to Richie’s dirty jokes.

He couldn’t believe Richie could still crack jokes, especially having to leave Derry without Eddie - but he took it as inspiration for positivity, and started towards Beverly’s door. He stood there for a moment, waiting outside the door. Ben felt like he was thirteen again - even though he had lost all that weight and become immensely successful - that he would still not be enough for Bev. He sighed, shaking off his insecurities, and softly knocked on the rustic wooden door. The few seconds he did not hear footsteps sent his heart up into his throat, thumping harder and harder until it felt as if he couldn’t breathe. Soon, though, the door opened, and there stood Beverly; her beautiful grey-green eyes were bloodshot and her freckled cheeks were flushed pink. Ben could tell she had been crying. She stood, gripping the frame of the door, looking down at the floor. 

“Is there a password or something?” Ben asks sweetly, trying to get her eyes to meet his.

Bev broke a small smile, and sniffled. “No, no, come in,” she whispered.

Ben didn’t know whether he should ask what was wrong, they used to always be able to talk about these things, but being apart for twenty-seven years had made it a bit more complicated.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ben inquired, sitting down on the corner of Beverly’s bed.  
Bev’s suitcase sat on the other corner, where she stood, strategically organizing her toiletries into the zipper pockets. Ben could see that her hands were shaking, the bruises around her wrists beginning to fade.

Beverly hesitated at first, but then quietly said, “Ben, I just don’t know what to do. I can’t go back to - to this…” She gestured at her arms, scattered with the purple and green bruises from Tom’s belt.

Ben moved down towards her, placing his hand on top of Beverly’s, stopping her from packing her things. 

“You don’t have to,” he said, looking up at her with concern. “You can stay with me, you know that right?”

Beverly sighed, still not looking Ben in the eyes, “I couldn’t do that. I’d be a burden.”

“You could never be a burden on me, Bev. You know that,” he stood up behind her, rubbing her shoulders, “I love you.”

Beverly placed her hands on top of his, caressing her thumb over his. 

If Tom ever found out, he’d kill me - and Ben. But where else can I go? I love Ben, and he has loved me for so long… 

“I love you, too, new kid,” Beverly turned, kissing his hand softly.

Ben couldn’t help but smile, hearing her beautiful voice say those words. I love you. He had thought that when he wrote that poem to her so many years ago:

Your hair is winter fire,  
January embers,  
My heart burns there, too.

He wasn’t bitter towards Bev for thinking her secret admirer was Bill - after all, he was the writer of the group. Ben didn’t hold any resentment, instead he was ecstatic about their new found romance.

Bev’s hair was truly winter fire. Ben admired it as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, bringing her into a cozy hug. It wasn’t fiery like most, instead it had icy blonde highlights throughout. Growing up, some had told Beverly that she was a strawberry blonde, but Ben had to disagree. He liked his description much better.

“You can stay with me as long as you like,” Ben said, threading his fingers through her hair and kissing her cheek.

Bev simpered, finally feeling safe for the first time in a very long time, in Ben’s arms. She was beginning to enjoy the possible reality of a future with him - maybe this was the start.

She turned to face Ben, kissing him gently upon the lips. His cheeks flushed the reddest red that they had been since the first time he had laid eyes on Beverly. Even though their lips had met at the quarry earlier, this one was so soft that it felt as if Ben were a teenager having his first kiss. Her lips were plump and perfect, just as Ben had always imagined they would be - so he leaned in for another kiss. Despite being open about their feelings to one another, Ben was still shocked that Beverly had kissed him in the first place. What if she doesn’t want me to kiss her? What if she doesn’t want me at all? His doubts were justified, he had spent so long pining over her and now that it was reciprocated, his feelings were a tetris puzzle struggling to fit together until the last moment. Anxious thoughts flooded Ben’s mind, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to pull away from Bev during this moment. Then Beverly leaned in, placing her hand on the side of his face, and all his self-doubt melted away. 

Her lips were more demanding than Ben’s, needily bringing him closer to her by tugging on his hair that she had intertwined in her fingers.

She wants me, Ben thought, a small smirk growing on his face as they continued to kiss, she really wants me. 

Ben fumbled to knock her suitcase off the end of the bed, trying to avoid spilling out any items Bev had already packed. It didn’t work. Beverly didn’t seem to mind though, continuing to kiss Ben with more passion than she had ever kissed Tom with. When her lips met Ben’s it was if the world seemed to disappear, and the only thing she could feel was their connection. Soon, Beverly decided to slowly introduce her tongue into their kiss, lightly flicking onto the roof of his mouth. Ben liked that. She let her teeth graze down his bottom lip. He really liked that.

Ben kissed Beverly harder than before, bring her hips closer to his in the process, hooking his fingers into her belt loops. He moved his mouth from hers, across to her cheek, then her jawline - placing delicate kisses everywhere his lips met. Ben paused for a moment and admired how gorgeous Beverly was, completely taken with every insignificant movement and soft moan she would make. He started to feel a throbbing warmth in his pants, a feeling that he couldn’t recall happening in a very long time - and especially not as intense as this. Ben proceeded with more intensity, nibbling on Beverly’s supple pale neck, occasionally flicking his tongue upwards - an action that creates chills all over her body. Ben liked to see how sensitive she was to him, he had dreamt about having her in his arms for the longest time.

Ben fumbled to move Beverly’s suitcase on the floor, spilling everything out of it in the process - but she didn’t seem to mind.

“Good going, new kid,” she laughed quietly.

Ben rolled his eyes and smiled, while positioning himself on top of her.

Their lips met again and Bev pulled Ben in closer by the collar of his shirt, which made him even harder. Ben slipped his hand underneath her mauve tank top, caressing her hip bones and the curve of her waist. He could hear Bev begin to breathe anxiously, and when he made eye contact with her, a look of worry was upon her face.

“Is everything okay?” Ben whispered, removing his hand. “Talk to me, Bev.”

He won’t hurt you. It’s Ben. He’s always been so sweet… but Tom was, too, once. Dad could be nice sometimes… Bev thought to herself.

“I just -,” she hesitated, looking away from Ben, “I’m afraid you’ll hurt me. I know it’s not realistic, you’ve always been there for me. But I’ve just been… beaten. Mentally. Physically. I’m sorry, Ben.” 

A tear of frustration fell from her eye, but it was softly brushed away by Ben.

“You’re not crazy, Bev… I know what all you’ve been through. But I swear to you, I will never hurt you. I won’t raise my voice when we disagree, and I sure as hell won’t raise a hand against you,” Ben said, a look of sincerity in his eyes.

Beverly knew she could trust Ben, but it was clear she was still cautious.

“Bev,” he whispered, “I worship you. I have since the day I met you. That won’t ever change. Let me prove it to you.”

This intrigued Beverly; she had never been admired in such a way, she had always seemed to be an object that could be used at anyone’s disposal. The idea of someone worshipping her seemed wonderful.

“I trust you,” she said, running her fingers through his chocolate brown locks. “Show me.”

Ben’s heart simultaneously leapt with excitement and sunk with self-doubt. He had always wanted this, but now that it was here the task seemed overwhelming. Despite the daunting nature of the ideas Ben had in his head, he decided to continue with them.

His hand slipped back underneath her shirt, this time lifting it above her head to remove it, revealing her beautiful half-naked body. Ben had expected to have to fumble with some confusing bra, but instead there was nothing but Beverly’s bare chest.

Fuck. Ben thought, glancing down at his jeans. There was no hiding it now, he was rock solid.

He turned his attention back to Bev, and adored her perfect body. Her breasts were in perfect proportion to her body, her nipples perky and hard from the cold air surrounding them. Bev’s stomach was relatively flat, but her small flaws complemented her physique effortlessly. 

Ben leaned down to kiss her, with the most passion he had ever had: more than any project or idea had ever inspired. Their kisses were sloppy and wet, but the neatness was insignificant in the grand scheme of things. Ben brought his right hand up to meet Bev’s breast, cupping it entirely at first, then proceeding to softly pull at her stiff plump nipples. Bev let out a quiet squeak, which Ben interpreted as motivation to continue. 

He pulled away from Bev’s lips, and replaced his finger-guided nipple play on one breast with his mouth instead. Beverly’s tit fit perfectly into Ben’s mouth, where the flicking of his tongue against her hard nipple began to cause overstimulation. Beverly couldn’t help but let out gentle moans and squeals after every nibble and lick. She was dripping, and Ben knew it. As he sucked gently on her, he smirked, proceeding to move his hand down to her thigh, massaging it. Beverly grasped a chunk of Ben’s hair into her hand, forcing him to move at her will. She liked being worshipped, but she also liked to have control. This control then manifested itself through the action of Beverly’s other hand, that unbuttoned and unzipped her pants.

You’ve gotta be kidding me. I have to be dreaming. Ben thought, moving his hands to shimmy down her jeans to her ankles. 

Her underwear was black lace, but Ben could see everything through them.

Are these just what she always wears?

She couldn’t have prepared for this, which made Ben’s throbbing cock grow even harder.

He gently slid his hand beneath her underwear, and felt the heat radiating from inside her. 

“Can I?” Ben asked shyly, smiling up at Bev.

She nodded in approval, giggling softly at how respectful he was being even in a situation like this.

Ben could feel his heart in his chest again, thumping so intensely that he could feel it reverberating throughout his entire body. But he fought the nerves, slipping his middle finger slowly into Bev, slowly pumping in and out of her. Once he adjusted to the pace, he added his ring finger, which made Beverly bite her lip. Despite his hands focusing on her bottom half, Ben still couldn’t ignore her beautiful breasts, and took one into his mouth again. Ben began to rub his thumb in circles against her clit, causing Bev’s hips to begin making small involuntary bucking movements.

Ben loved seeing Beverly this way, overstimulated and completely lost in his touch.

He slowly removed his fingers from inside her, an absence that made her groan with displeasure, and brought them into his mouth. They were slick and coated with her wetness. It tasted sweet, with a slight bitterness - something like mangoes. Ben wanted to taste more. 

He kept Bev stimulated over her underwear, and began kissing down her body until he reached right above her entrance. He took the black lace covering her hip bone into his mouth, sliding it down to her ankles where her pants were. Ben kissed down her inner thigh and all down her legs as he removed her clothing entirely from her body, freeing her ankles. 

When Ben readjusted to admire Bev, he realized that she was already rubbing herself with one hand and pinching her nipple with another. He smirked and admired the sight for a moment, as Beverly’s eyes were closed in complete oblivion. Ben crouched down and began softly sucking her labia, bringing Bev’s fingers from her clit and into Ben’s hair once again - just where he liked it. 

Bev couldn’t remember the last time someone had pampered her with oral sex, it had always been the other way around. She could even recall the many times Tom had called it disgusting… but Ben obviously thought otherwise.

Within a few seconds, he had filled her with his tongue, quickly bringing it in and out while rubbing her clit in figure eights. With his other hand, Ben was rubbing himself, his dick pulsating with desire to replace his tongue. Bev’s eyes rolled back in her head as Ben began to pick up the pace of stimulation, she couldn’t help but curse under her breath. Soon, Bev felt an intense twitching within her, something that she had never felt before. She had experienced orgasms many times, but this was different. Her walls were softly clenching around Ben with every movement, and her clit was pleasantly burning. Soon the arousal became so strong that this feeling completely took her over; her thighs began to shake and she grasped Ben’s hair harshly, pushing him to continue whatever it was he was doing. Eventually, Beverly let out a squeal that was so sharp she had to cover her mouth, and a great relief came over her. 

What just happened? Beverly wondered, but only for a moment. When she looked down, she saw Ben devilishly smirking up at her, his mouth and cheeks completely soaked with her wetness. That had never happened to her before - squirting; half the time she had to fake an orgasm, but Ben had overstimulated her so much that she couldn’t control herself in any manner.

He was visibly proud of himself, licking his lips and kissing her thighs gently. Ben brought himself up to eye level with her again, where his lips were met by hers immediately, his mouth still drenched with her juices. Ben grabbed a handful of Beverly’s ass and brought her on top of him.

She could feel his dick throbbing through his jeans, and began to unbuckle his belt. 

“Let me help you, now,” Bev insisted, moving on to unbutton and unzip his pants.

Ben moaned as she cupped his dick through his heather grey boxer briefs, a stain of precum already apparent. Beverly proceeded to yank them down to the floor. 

As Ben awkwardly maneuvered his shirt off, Beverly licked her hands and slowly began pumping his shaft with both of them. She admired his length, which hit about halfway up his stomach. He was huge, more than Beverly ever imagined he would be - especially after seeing all the boys in their underwear twenty-seven years ago.

“Fuck, Bev,” Ben groaned in pleasure as she started to kiss the tip. Was this really about to happen?

Beverly liked to watch Ben’s cock twitch at her touch, and she wondered how much of him she could take in her mouth. Slowly, Bev’s kisses turned into deeper movements down Ben’s thick shaft. Ben began thrusting upwards into her mouth, causing his dick to hit the back of her throat - a feeling both of them enjoyed immensely. He loved to hear her gag on his huge cock, and she loved the feeling of choking on it. There was so much length that was impossible for Beverly to take that she resulted to using her hands on the rest of his shaft and his balls. Ben had never felt anything like this, but he wanted more. His abdomen began to twitch, which signaled he was close to finishing, so he grasped her hair tightly, signaling her to stimulate him more. Beverly pulled her mouth away, and began to pump his tip exclusively, using her other hand to gently massage his balls.

Ben started cussing under his breath, which was something Bev enjoyed hearing for the first time. Ben had always been so sweet, respectful, and innocent, so to see him like this made Beverly soaked once again. 

“B-Bev, oh shit, mmm…,” he moaned, biting his bottom lip, “I’m close, baby… fuck. Where do you want my cum?”

Bev paused for a moment, shocked that Ben was even able to fathom those words. 

“Where do you want it?” she inquired, before kissing the tip of his cock.

Ben closed his eyes and thought for a moment before responding, “In your mouth.”

Beverly nodded and proceeded to suck him off at a pace designated by the repetitive thrusting Ben had started again. The twitching in his abdomen began to grow in intensity, and Ben knew he was bound to explode at any moment.

“Oh - mmm,” he hesitated, due to overstimulation, “here it comes, Bev.”

A second or so later, Beverly felt her mouth fill with ropes of hot cum. It didn’t taste the best, it was rather salty, but she swallowed anyways - enjoying the hot feeling going down her throat. Ben couldn’t stop uttering jibberish under his breath as Beverly looked up at him with wide eyes. He couldn’t believe what had just happened, but he wouldn’t mind doing it over and over again forever.

Beverly crawled back on top of Ben, their bare skin sticking together, hot and sweaty. Ben gently kissed her forehead, and traced his fingers down her smooth back that was ladened with droplets of sweat. 

“I’ve wanted to touch you for as long as I can remember, Bev,” he whispered, still out of breath.

They laid together for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes, and beginning to memorize small details of each other’s faces. 

Beverly felt so safe and secure around Ben, a feeling she had rarely had at any point in her life. She knew she didn’t have to fake a smile or always look perfect, she could just be Bev. Around everyone else in her life, she had always been insecure about her body and rarely let anyone see her naked; the majority of her sexual experiences took place in darkness… but she wanted Ben to see her like that. The vulnerability of being exposed felt comfortable when Ben was the one admiring her. He truly did worship her.

The more Beverly gazed at the details of Ben’s body, the warmer she became. She wouldn’t mind having another orgasm, especially if he was the one creating it. Bev sat up, propping herself above Ben, her heat upon his. Ben felt reassurance whenever she took over like this, like everything he had ever imagined with Beverly could actually come true, because she reciprocated his feelings. As Bev moved up towards Ben’s chest and back down again at an agonizingly slow pace, making him twitch underneath her. 

Such a tease. He thought, placing his large hand on her hip, pushing and pulling her at a quicker pace. 

Every time that their tips would meet, Beverly would let out a meek wince and turn her head up towards the ceiling, making her beautiful icy red waves hit the light perfectly. Ben couldn’t help but smile at her helplessness. He had always wanted to touch Beverly, but this made him urge to make love to her.

Ben reached up and flicked his thumb against her nipple, making her moan with need once again. He wanted to be inside of her desperately.

“Bev,” he said, pausing her motion for a brief moment, “can I - can we…”

Beverly didn’t even let him finish his sentence, and used her small hand to move him inside of her. This made Ben gasp, which made her feel accomplished. Bev started to bounce slowly, adjusting to the immense nature of him, filling her wall to wall. It was painful at first, but the kind of pain that you want to feel in the bedroom with the one you love. 

She’s so perfect… she feels perfect. Were the words reverberating in Ben’s mind as Beverly began to ride faster. He could feel himself growing inside of her and every inch of him surrounded by her tightness. It was the feeling he had ached to have for all those years. Together, they felt complete, as if nothing in the world could separate them - now that they were finally together. 

Ben propped himself up on a few pillows so that he was eye-level with Beverly’s swollen breasts, that jiggled perfectly with every stroke she made. He took one into his mouth, sucking it softly. He took his hands and cupped her ass, helping her bounce up and down with ease. Beverly tangled her fingers into Ben’s messy hair, muttering curse words into his ear as he began hitting her perfectly. She began nipping at Ben’s earlobe in between her utterances, something that made Ben feel a way he had never before. The simplest trigger sent Ben into a panting fit, and he began to thrust up into her with a harsh rhythm. He could tell that Beverly liked to be in control, but he needed to fuck her - his muscles were twinging to feel the friction between their bodies… but of course, Ben would always ask for permission first.

When he finally caught his breath, he managed to say, “Beverly… let me…” 

These words did not come together to create a full sentence, but Beverly knew what they meant. She enjoyed watching him struggle to regain a normal breathing pattern while she was on top of him, and although she enjoyed this angle, she knew that Ben was desperate to dominate her. A feeling of excitement and worry flooded Beverly’s body, she just had to make sure he wouldn’t hurt her - unless she wanted him to.

“Just don’t spank me or pull my hair or anything… unless I tell you to, okay?” She asked, taking in her last few moments of control.

To Ben, this request seemed minor in comparison to the reward he would be gaining. He knew that if he disobeyed this request that Beverly’s mind would probably flood with negative memories, and a rift of distrust would be built between them.

“I promise,” he said, leaving a few kisses along her chest.

Beverly flipped over, putting her ass up in the air, her holes on full display. Ben rubbed her softly, and kissed her lower back before letting out a small laugh.

“I want to see your face, beautiful,” Ben whispered to her, turning her over to face him.

Bev had always been seen as an object by most men in her life, so this had been the position she was placed in previously - not only by her soon-to-be ex-husband, but even with random hookups in her youth. This was truly the first time that anyone showed interest in wanting to admire her while dominating her; it was an interesting concept, but Beverly was happy about it.

Ben teased her for a moment, rubbing himself against her entrance, using her wetness as lubrication before slowly entering her. He leaned down and kissed her lightly, intertwining his fingers with hers as he slowly began thrusting into her. With every hit, Beverly’s breasts would jump and her mouth would let out a melodious sigh that sang the song of Ben’s voice. Hearing her moan his name in harmony with a million other devilish curse words sent chills down his spine, and hardened his cock with every word. 

Despite the pace and intensity picking up with every stroke, Beverly never felt like she was being taken advantage of, as he laden every inch of her body with soft pecks that made her clit throb. Ben brought Bev’s feet up into the air and propped her ankles upon his shoulders, creating stronger leverage for a deeper thrust. He slowed his pace, but slammed into her with more force, kissing her calf muscle simultaneously. Ben set a pace that was a perfect mixture of speed and intensity, aiming his strokes upward in order to hit her g-spot as often as possible. He would know when he found it whenever Beverly would let out an inherent scream that would cause her knees to turn inwards.

Beverly would covered her mouth the best she could with one hand, but used her other hand to circularly stimulate her clit. When Ben noticed she was doing this, he insisted she move her hand and let him do it instead; she obliged. Beverly had stimulated herself for so many years, it was shocking whenever Ben was able to do it perfectly on the first few tries. With every thrust and hand movement he made, she felt her walls tighten around him - contracting more and more intensely with every entrance he made. She could feel the heat of his balls slapping against her ass and that made her even more overstimulated, but she wanted something that would send her over the edge.

“Choke me,” she begged, looking up at Ben with humongous puppy-dog eyes.

Ben paused for a moment, surprised at the request.

“Are you sure?” He inquired, throwing off his rhythm.

Beverly nodded quickly, “Be gentle, but yes. Please.”

Since she had insisted, Ben allowed himself to place his hand loosely around her throat. Her neck looked so small in compared to his grip, so he was anxious to begin constricting her airway - that was until Beverly put her hand on top of his and slowly began to squeeze tighter and tighter. Ben let Bev set the strength and position of the pressure, starting to pick up the pace of his strokes again.

Bev tried her hardest to keep her eyes open, so she could lust over the man that Ben had become. His chocolate hair was tousled and sweaty, his once pudgy stomach replaced with well-defined abs. His brow was furrowed in concentration, making small wrinkles appear on his forehead and around his eyes. They weren’t thirteen anymore, slight grey hairs were sprouting from his mess of hair and his stubbly beard, but Bev didn’t mind - in fact, she preferred this look to that of most men her age.

Beverly’s eyes were soon squeezed shut immediately whenever Ben thrusted into her with so much force that her g-spot began to tingle, making them both release an enormous groan of passion. Ben began to pick up the pace, admiring Beverly’s every emotion and he felt her walls contract with such force around his throbbing dick. He began to feel that twinge in his abdomen once again, as did she. Ben leaned down and began to suck on her supple breasts once again, an area that he could tell was especially sensitive for her. The combination of his giant cock hitting her perfectly, his hand around her neck, and his tongue flicking against her stiff nipples caused Beverly’s knees to lock inwards and her hips begin to buck in pleasure. Ben could tell she was close, her entrance was getting wetter and tighter with every stroke. To take it a step further, Ben took his other hand and continued the clitoral play he had ceased earlier, sending Bev completely over the edge; her muscles began to shake and little pants began falling from her mouth uncontrollably.

“B-Ben, I’m -,” she managed to spit out.

“Sh,” he whispered, a giant smirk across his face, “I know… cum for me, Bev.”

She reached forward and grabbed a handful of his hair while pressing her lips together to make a struggling mmmm sound. She could feel herself releasing onto Ben’s cock, so she pulled his hair with more intensity, bucking her hips more passionately. 

“I - I love you, Ben,” she moaned, feeling a sense of relief from inside her.

Those words alone sent Ben’s dick pulsating, and the twitch grew inside his gut; his strokes intensified as he responded, “I love you, too.” 

Ben clenched his eyes shut for a few seconds, as the cum began to pour out of him and into Beverly. He opened his eyes to see Beverly’s shut in complete ecstasy, she loved the growing feeling of warmth inside her. Ropes of hot cum filled her, and began dripping out from her entrance, as Ben removed himself from her. 

Ben moved from above her to beside her, bringing her into his massive arms. Beverly laid her head on his chest, where she could hear his intense heartbeat. Together, they smelled like sex, a scent so unique to them that Ben wanted to smell that way forever. He looked down at Beverly, wrapped in his arms, right where he had wanted her for the past twenty-seven years. 

Contentment was what both of them felt being together in that moment Ben was not alone as Pennywise had tried to convince him for so many years, he had won the greatest prize he had ever hoped for. Beverly was no longer broken or subject to objectification, she felt safe and truly herself around Ben. No feelings of doubt or dread hung above their heads; that is how they knew Pennywise was truly defeated. They both deserved this feeling, and they laid there for the longest time - completely bare, in body and in soul - just enjoying it. 

Ben eventually broke the silence, “I’m serious, Beverly. I want you to come stay with me. I can take care of you.”

Beverly turned to look up at him, all of her previous doubts about her future melted away in that moment.

“Are you inviting me to move in with you, new kid?” Beverly asked, a smile growing from cheek to cheek.

“I suppose so,” Ben said, kissing her forehead softly. “That way I can wake up next to your gorgeous face every morning.”

Beverly soon realized what Ben had been feeling when he wrote the line: my heart burns there, too. In this moment, she felt their souls interlace into an unbreakable bond; her heart felt full and completely connected to his, as if they were beating in sync. Bev knew that this was where she was meant to be, and this was the gap in her life she had been aching to fill for twenty-seven years. Together was where they were meant to be, and no matter what trials would come their way, be it Pennywise or arguments or anything in between, nothing would tear them apart. They were inseparable now, just as Ben had always wanted.


End file.
